nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan/Archive 3
Vixenblaze Name: Vixenblaze Rank: warrior Appearance: Dark red she-cat with white underbelly, forepaws, muzzel, and tailtip. Green eyes. Long, shiny fur. Personality: Kind, sassy, quick to anger. History: Father died from badger attack, mother from kittypet origens, was born in house but escaped and got lost and ended up in NightClan (around 4 moons old). Family: Sunfrost(sister) Skystrike (father) Ginger (mother) Tennant (mate) Extras: Tennant's name comes from David Tennant and my love of Doctor Who. :) 18:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Find me on the Warriors Share Wiki Next time, please leave your cat at the bottom. We're unlikely to find it here. Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 21:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Put your cats down here! Name: Gorgepaw Rank: apprentice Appearance: A mostly brown tabby with a white underside. Brown eyes Personality: A very bold character, has a bad-temper sometimes, but is very encouraging History: found as a kit on the very out skirts of Nightclan border, Parents suspected to be kitty-pets or rogues Family: none Extras: n/a ( but i'll think of some :P) ~ Huskeh Approved! Next time can you please put it at the bottom of the page? It makes it easier to find it. Thanks! :) '''Rainy' Talk Blog 12:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Name: Goldenkit Rank: kit Appearance:a blanched orange tabby with with unusual black tips on her ear, blue-grey eyes Personality: An excitable she-kit that loves to play with mossballs. She also likes to play fight (like most kits) History: Born in nightclan nursery firstborn of Shadowpelt and Firesong littermate to Darkkit in other words clanborn Family: Firesong (mother), Shadowpelt (father), Darkkit (brother/littermate) Extras:N/a ~Husky/Huskeh Accepted, but please fill out the form on the bottom of the page. Thanks! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Darkkit Rank: kit Appearance: A dark tabby, strongly built (for a kit), black paws, blue-grey eyes like Goldenkit Personality: A playful tom, with a strange sense of humor, always keen on hunting and elder's stories History: Clanborn Family: Firesong (mother) Shadowpelt (father) Goldenkit (sister/littermate) Extras:N/a ~Husky/Huskeh Accepted. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Shadowpelt Rank:Warrior Appearence: A dark grey, almost black cat with blue eyes. He has a shredded ear, thanks to a badger who had threatened to attack Darkclan (his former clan) Personality: A strong, handsome tom, who would do almost anything for his clan. He has sympathy for any sort of fire-coloured cat, or any kit-he would defend any of them despite their clan. History: Formerly of Darkclan, but changed because of his love for Firesong Extras: A mate to Firesong ~Husky/Huskeh Accepted. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Ambersoul Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ambersoul is a sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes like tiny suns. She is of a slender build and has thick glossy fur. Her paws are white. Personality: Ambersoul is very snappy and impatient. She can get very ratty if ignored and often gets the wrong end of the stick. History: Amberkit was born in the NightClan nursery along with her only littermate, Strikekit. She had a heart of gold and always listened to her mother. They called her the best behaved, and sometimes even the best loved, kit in the nursery. But all was about to change soon enough... Amberkit was sat underneath a tree outside camp, having snuck out to have some private thoughts, when Darkclaw's grey, smudged pelt raced by, flashes of red in his paws as a kit, Strikekit actually, who had been watching Darkclaw converse with a traitor, was tottering slowly back to camp. Strikekit was almost killed by the deathberries he was later fed, and left to become a kittypet by the name of Strike. Amberkit was distraught as she watched her brother's tail disappear as he headed towards the Twolegplace. Both her parents had died and now she was under the care of a foster mother, Lizardtail. Lizardtail despised Amberkit, because Lizardtail and Amberkit's mother, Morningbird, had once loved the same tom- his name was Falconstrike. When Falconstrike chose Morningbird, Lizardtail went insane, killing Morningbird in revenge. Now she thought she could hurt Morningbird's spirit by mistreating Amberkit. Amberkit was fed up of being yelled at and bitten and scratched, but Lizardtail's threats to rip out her throat restrained her from telling anyone. She made friends with Lunakit, a young white she-cat from Treetail's litter. Sometimes she thought that Lunakit kept her alive. Lunakit was always optimistic. On the day that was meant to be Amberkit's apprentice ceremony, Lunakit died of greencough, like Treetail, and also Lizardtail. Amberpaw became cold and solitary, training only with her mentor and refused to speak to any cat. She made friends with a loner, Yuri, a young grey tom with comforting blue eyes. He later joined the Clan as Shadepaw. When he joined the Clan, the newly named Ambersoul became a great warrior, but snappy rather than solitary. Family: Lizardtail: Foster Mother (deceased) Morningbird: Mother (deceased) Falconstrike: Father (deceased) Strike: Littermate (now a kittypet) Extras: None, well not that I can think of. ~Lilly Approved. Wow that's long... [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Snadfeather Rank: Medicine Cat ''' '''Appearance: Pale ginger tom, blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, respectful, can get annoyed easily though :P History: Was apprenticed to Mossfeather at 6 moons Family:: Rainflight (mother) Tanglestar (father) Hailstream (brother) Bushleaf (sister) Extras: Does not know who his father is I can't sign yet cause I haven't made an edit, buuuuuut this is TANGLE Approved! Im using Rainy's sig cus Im evil >:D Rainy talk '''blog email Name: Appleshine Rank: Elder Appearance: Red-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Typical elder grumpiness but can be friendly when she wants to be. History: Has mentored 2 apprentices, was a warrior. Family: Father & Mother both dead, has 3 kits Hailsplash, Riverfur & Gashclaw Extras: Has a habit of falling asleep in the herb patch ~Tangle Approved! We finally have some elders, Yay! [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Mosskit Rank: Kit Appearance: Mottled brown She cat, black paws and Purple eyes Personality: A little crazy and doesn't enjoy running, Friendly but likes to be in charge History: Was found wandering Family: N/A Extras: Often confused in Medicing den Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Mistybrook Rank:Warrior Appearance:Muscular, gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes. She has thorn sharp claws and bright blue-green eyes. Personality: Kind, clever, and thoughtful. She likes to hunt and play-fight. She is a fast runner. She is very loyal to het clan and only kills if she has to. History: Mother: Morningsplash (deceased), Father: Flamefoot, Foster Mother: Windwing, Brothers: Tumblefoot and Brokenjaw(deceased) Extras: She likes to daydream. ~'''''Mistybrook Approved. AWESOME NAME! :D Wait. Now there are TWO MISTY'S HERE! *gulps* [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Splashpelt Rank: Queen Appearance: Slender, lithe, mottled, orange-and-brown, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. Personality: Gentle, caring and sympathetic. She cares for kits, no matter whose, and is extremely loyal. History: Mate is a loner. Unknown parents, due to she was abandoned during a kit's age. She was found by the Clan at about 1 moon. Almost died of hunger. Family: Unknown Extras: She has calico ancestry ~Hawkmask121 (I don't think my sig works here) Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Name:Lightningstrike Rank:Warrior Appearance:Tabby brown tom, with deep blue eyes and a muscular body. Personality: Is kind and always thinks about others but can be very rash at times. Is very loay, and will do anything for a friend or a family member. Not one to completely go all over she-cats but he believes in the power of love and has his eyes on a certain cat... History: clan-born Extras: None APPROVED BY THE CREATOR >:3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Birchwhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Huge, muscular, light brown tabby tom woth a white underbelly and paws and dark green eyes. Personality: Very protective of his mate, Splashpelt, and is very loyal to his Clan. Is very fierce, strong, and kind. Smart and thoughtful. History: Clan-Born Family: Mate is Splashpelt Extras: None ~Hawkmask121 Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Moonpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:Silver,black and blue colored fur.Is a she-cat. Personality:She is very loyal to her clan,is clever,and loves making friends(in other words,kind). History:Clan-Born Family:Unknown Extras:None -Icyleaf2234 Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Fernfrost Rank:Warrior Appearance: Light brown fur. she-cat. personality: Kind , loving ,loyal cat. History: Clan-born. Family: Unknown Extras: None Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Me!!! okay, here goes: Name: Mintleaf Rank: Med. cat Personality: enthusiastic, fun, loving, eager to learn History: Mother was a half-clan cat Family: Mother-Shadowfur Father- Pinepelt Brothers: Fireclaw and Bushtail Extras: Knows a mysterious prophecy Um, HIMG, we already have a med. cat. And two medicine cat apprentices. So is it okay if she is just a warrior? Thanks, [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Mistkit Rank:Kit Appearance: Dark gray she-kit with leaf-green eyes. Personality:She can be annoying, but she is mostly a fun-loving kit. She dreams of becoming a great warrior. History:Clan-born Family: Mother:Mistybrook, Father:Lightinstrike, Brother:Stormkit Extras:None ~Mistybrook Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] ---- Name: Hollowpaw Rank: Apprentice (StarClan) Appearance: Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with white spotches and legs; and blue eyes. Personality: He is shy, quiet and mysterious. He is a good hunter and battler. He is much smarter than he looks and loyal to his clsn. ''' '''History: He is best friends to Eclipsepaw. He grew up along side her and had a huge crush on her, but didn't know how to show it. He was killed by DarkClan warriors. His last words to Eclipsepaw was: 'Even though I can't stay with you, I will always be by your side, even from afar...' Family: Unknown Extras: Eclipsepaw did like him back. ' [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh]] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 00:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Spiderkit Rank: (See name) XD Appearance: black and grey tabby with blue eyes Personality: Hyperactive like most kits. A little quiet and very sensitive History: Family was killed in a flood Family: All deceased; killed in a flood when Spiderkit was 5 days old. Extras: Has a red mark near his eye where his face hit a rock dutring the flood. ~Tanglehnamunamu ACCEPTED! ~Robo :3 Name: '''Otter '''Rank: Queen Appearance: '''A brown she cat with firey orange spots and a bulging stomache cuz of corse i am expecting '''Personality: She is really friendly and is a motherly cat History: She has to watch her mate Hail get killed by a Cat named Ripple Family: Her mother was a loner and her father was a kitty pet Extras: She is very protective of anycat younger then her because she believes that they hold the key to the future ACCEPTED :D ~Robo Name: Thrushleaf Rank: Warrior Appearance: A grey tom with comforting blue eyes ' '''Personality: Fun-loving ', Nice and so polite '''History: 'He '''was born a rouge but his mother dropped him by the stream '''Family': None that he knows of Extras: None -otterstar<3 Excepted. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Sunkit Rank: Kit Appearance: A ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white chest Personality: fun-loving History: Born to Otter In the clearing of camp Family: Otter-Mother, Hail-Father, Rustykit and Hailkit- Siblings Extras: none _______________________________________________Another one too! Name: Hailkit Rank: kit Appearance: a gray she-cat with blue eyes Personality: funny and playful History: Born to Otter in The Clearing Family: Otter, Hail, Sunkit and Rustykit Extras: none ___________________________________________________________-and one more Name: Rustykit Rank: Kit Appearance: A rusty red colored she-kit with gray eyes Personality: fun and loving History: born to Otter in the Clearing Family: Otter, Hail, Hailkit, and Sunkit Extras: none '-Otterstar' Name: Cedarpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: 'dark brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes Personality: he is kind and brave and most she-cats like him because of his personality and appearance, he likes to hunt and fight and he will often hang out with his closest friends History: Born into NightClan Family: Unknown Extras: None [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 17:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Accepted. Sorry this took me so long! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'No honor among thieves, you know.']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|''Oh, here are your socks back.]] '''Name: Flightwing' Rank: Warrior Appearance: Flightwing is a white she-cat with green eyes. She has a splotch of red fur over her left ear and eye. Personality: (This color reminds me of Nepeta) Flightwing is collected and can keep her head in serious times, but can be very fierce and defensive when she needs to be. History: Flightwing was born into the Clan to (IDK who) and has grown into a great warrior. Not much else to say, really. Family: (This color reminds me of Equius) IDK, if someone wants to be her parents or sibling or whatever they can. Extras: (This color reminds me of Eridan) ...Again, IDK. StarHaven 23:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) APPROVED! :D [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' Name: Blueshadow Rank:Warrior Apperance: Muscular blue-gray tabby she-cat with brillant blue eyes. Personality: She has a lot of self-confidence and can run very quickly. She is very kind and loves kits and apprentices. She is a very good hunter and fighter, but she goes agianst fighting every time possible. She stands up for what she believes in. History: Clan-born Family: Mist: Mother, Fire-eye: Father, Dovefrost: Sister. Extras: N/A '~Mistybrook' '''Approved! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Copper Rank: Loner Appearance: Golden-brown tabby she0cat with brown stripes with dark, blue-green eyes and a white chest, paws, tail-tip and muzzle. Personality: She is serious and very carefree, but can be aggressive at times. She is a fighter, but also very powerful with her knowledge, and can stand up to anything, even her greatest fears. She is very kind to her friemds, and maybe even strangers too. History: She was born on a cold leaf-bare night, then neglected and abandoned by her parents. Almost freezing to death and of starvation, she is found by a pure-white loner. She is cared for by the loner, and she recognized this cat as her mother. The white loner built a small den so that they could stay in together, and so they cared for each other. As she got older, she was given the name Copper by the mother-figure white loner. They loved each other like they were mother and daughter. But on a cold night, the loner caught a terrible case of greencough. Without any knowledge of herbs, she soon died as the sickness took her life. Copper was distraught, but soon figured to live with her pain. Now, she is a dangerous cat thta can take control of the mind and body of a cat who dares speak to her. Family: Foster mother is the white loner. Extras: Like the Sol of NightClan! ~Hawky Accepted! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Cherrypaw Rank: Apprentice ''' '''Appearance: Golden, spotted she-cat with grass green eyes' Personality: Kind and caringv'' 'History:'Clanborn '''Family: None Extras -Lilly ACCEPTED! :D WTH is this blue? 0.o [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' '''Name: Goosepaw' Rank: Apprentice Apperance: He is a gray tom and with black spolches with blue-gray eyes. Persoality: A little goofy, kind, smart, and sweet. He is very good with herbs and medicine. History: Clan-born Extras: His mentor is Blueshadow. 04:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Mistybrook Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] ∞∞∞ Well, I've been using Derpy for a while now, so I might as well add him here :) It's easier for the records Who am I!? Who are you? Name: Derpy Rank: rogue Appearance: light sapphire bluish grey tom with a pale cream mane of fur and a paler golden tail with greyish moderate gamboge eyes. He's also walleyed :) Personality: Derpy, trusting, carefree, anyone who meets him either likes him or feels uncomfortable, innocent, and despite being derpy, he is wise beyond his years. ''' '''History: He came suddenly, claiming that 'this time is great. Mist has crossed the line, Night has feelings, Storm's wandering around randomly, Moss is insane, South is in chaos. Who doesn't want a Derpy to join the party?'. He's been stalking the Clan ever since. Family: Mistshadow: cousin many times removed. Stormfire, Mosswhisker: neice and nephew many times removed. Extras:He can time travel, but seems to be staying here for now. Who am I!? Who are you? Accepted! THE COMPUTER ZIS BEING WEIRD! D: [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' Name:Tansypelt Rank:Warrior Apperance:Handsome Dapple golden tabby tom with big round green eyes. White underbelly. Sheer long claws. Personality: Calm, out-going. Sweet, kind-hearted, nice, handsome History: He was born to Maplewish and Breechheart, warriors of NightClan. Family: Mother-Maplewish, Father-Breechheart, Sister-Goldenberry ~Takeachance32, or Dawn ACCEPTED! --What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Petalrose Appreance: Beautiful creamish pale pink she-cat with golden eyes. Personality: Nice, sweet, out-going, funny she-cat History: Clan-born Family- Mother- Ashpelt, Father- Shockwave, Brother- Oakfur ~Takeachance32 or dawn 'Approved!' [[User:Rainsplash987|' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Frostbite Appearance: Handsome frosty looking tom with Icy blue eyes and black ear tip's Personality:Nice, chatty, funny, out-going, flirty. History: Clan-born Family: Mother- Reedwhisker, Father: Branchheart, Brother-Jaystone -Takeachance32 A-pp-roved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Leopardstalker Apperance: Golden tabby tom with black flecks and handsome green eyes. Personality: Cool, acts all that, and loved to have a mate. History: Clan-born Family: N/A Extras: N/A Mistybrook, Can I fire meh lazer? Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Sweetkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Tortieshell she-kit with green eyes and a bushy tail. Personality: Sweetkit is very rarely annoying, but is good at getting gossip and spreading rumors. History: She is mostly Clan-born, but she has some rouge blood in her. This from her mother. Family: Mother: Blueshadow, Father: Darkfeather, Sisters: Minnowkit and Windkit, Brother: Rockkit. Extras: N/A Name: Windkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Black she-kit with a gray muzzle, paws, and tail. She also has very sharp teeth. Personality: Sweet, kind, and very annoying, but makes the most out of everything. History: She is mostly Clan-born, but she has some rouge blood in her. This is from her mother. Family: Mother: Blueshadow, Father: Darkfeather, Sisters: Minnowkit and Sweekit, Brother: Rockkit. 03:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Mistybrook, Can I ''fire meh lazer? Accepted! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 03:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Name: Minnowkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes Personality: She is shy and meek, very kind and warm and is afraid of most cats and things she doesn't know. She loves to play with the other kits though and will often ask the elders for stories. History: She is Clanborn, but has rogue blood since her mother was a former rogue. Family: Mother: Blueshadow, Father: Darkfeather, Sisters: Sweetkit and Windkit, Brother: Rockkit Extras: N/A Name: Rockkit Rank: Kit Appearance: ginger and black kit with blue eyes Personality: He is very strong and tough, very hard-headed, and incredibly funny. He loves to play and hang out with his friends, which he makes easily. He is very protective over his sisters and he loves to please. History: He is Clanborn, but has rogue blood because his mother was a former rogue Family: Mother: Blueshadow, Father: Darkfeather, Sisters: Sweetkit, Windkit, and Minnowkit. Extras: N/A [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 03:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved XD[[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 03:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Name: '''Brightsong '''Rank: warrior Appearance: '''Ginger and white she-cat with stormy gray eyes '''Personality: '''clever, quiet. A peacemaker. She can remain calm in the toughest situations. '''History: '''She was abandonded at birth with another kit from a differnet family Brightsong has no idea who her real parents are. She prefers that. '''Family: None,but she thinks of Shadowbreeze as her brother Extras: She wishes that she could find her real parents, so she could yell at them. Name: 'Shadowbreeze' Rank: warrior Appearance: Black tom with brown eyes Personality: Cool. he is real smart, and adored by she-cats. He only has eyes for one she-cat History: Abandoned outside the clan at birth with Brightsong. They are from separte families. Family: None, but thinks of Brightsong as his sister Extras: He is in love with Brightsong, but she doesn't love him back. Both Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 05:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Name: Cinderpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A very dark grey she-cat with ice blue eyes. Personality: Bubbly, excitable History: Clanborn Family: None Extras:None Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 05:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bramblekit Rank: Kit Appearance: brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes like his father Personality: He is loud, bubbly, happy, and funny. History: Clanborn Family: Mother: Cloudyfeather, Father: Adderstrike, Brothers: Mosskit and Runningkit, Sisters: Forestkit and Hazelkit Extras: N/A Name: Hazelkit Rank: Kit Appearance: silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: sweet, mischievous, funny, and sneaky History: Clanborn Family: Mother: Cloudyfeather, Father: Adderstrike, Brothers: Mosskit, Runningkit, and Bramblekit, Sisters: Forestkit and Hazelkit Extras: N/A [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 20:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 20:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Name: '''Ivy '''Rank: Loner Appearance: fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes Personality: witty and resourceful, but doesn't give much thought to other cats' emotions History: Born as a loner Family: N/A Extras: When Jerry was a loner he fell in love with her but she broke his heart [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Icespirit Rank: Warrior Appearance: Crystal white she cat with ice blue eyes. Personality: Icy, cold, unfriendly History: Mistreated by parents as a kit. Family: None Extras: None - Lilly Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 21:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I finally made it to the end, then I remembered the edit button is at the top. O.o Name: Sandpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: small sand-coloured she-cat with black and white flecks Personality: Ambitious, vain History: clan-born Family: Brother: Snakepaw Sister: Dustypaw Extras: none And here are her siblings Name: Dustypaw Rank: apprentice Appearance: White she-cat with black stripes and dapples Personality: Sweet and shy History: Clan-born Family: Brother: Snakepaw Sister: Sandpaw Extras: none Name: Snakepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Black tom with white undercoat Personality: Ambitious and cold History: clan-born Family: Sisters: Sandpaw and Dustypaw Extras: none Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 03:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Looks good! Accepted ;) TheFairyPrincesses 20:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pathfinder Rank: A Pathleader (cat who tells dead cats where to go: StarClan, or the Dark Forest) Appearance: Black she-cat with silver splotches, and midnight-blue eyes. Personality: Mostly solemn, has a wry sense of humour, gentle, and doesn't mind bending the rules. If she is begged to show the way back to life, she can open a path leading back to the cat's body... History: Unknown, but somehow she became a pathleader... Family: Unknown Extras:well... she can open paths to the living world, and it's not really confirmed whether she is a dead cat, but she seems to live at the crossway. [[User:Jetfeather|Who am I!? Who are you? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC)]] Approved! Weird font... ' '''Name: Silverfang ' '''Rank: Young warrior Appearance: She is a sleek, silver she-cat with brilliant, grass green eyes. ''' '''Personality: Silverfanf has a fierce attitude at times, is eager to battle, and is a bit stuck-up. History: She is a pureblood Clan cat who lost both of her parents in battle when she was young. That is why she is more secretive, and very battle-ready. Family: Pineshadow (father, deceased); Shimmerfur (mother, deceased) Extras: Silverfang has a thing for revenge. She's extremely loyal to her Clan and would do anything to help them. Silverfang I'll make a sig later, I'm lazy now... Omg look who it is.XD Name: Angelkit(My new favorite name XD) Rank: Young kit Apprenace: Gorgeous pure white she-cat with blue eyes that change to dark blue, ice blue, sapphire blue, crystal blue, blue violet, violet, emerald green, and silver. Personailty: Is sort of stuck up but is actully shy and can be very kind. She is eager to be a warrior and loves playing gmaes with the other kits. History: Clan-born Family: Unknown and Name: Violet Rank: Loner Appreance: Purple-gray she-cat with silver paws and dark violet eyes. Personailty: Battle-ready, defensive, stubborn, rude, protective of her "territory." History: TBA Extras: She has a horrible backstory, which is why she is so rude. -Silver Approved! :D Rainy Talk Blog 19:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Name: Silverfeather Rank: Warrior Appearance: pretty silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a long long long long thick silky silver and white striped tail. personality: Shy, loud and obnoxious around friends and gentle. History: Her father went mad and tried to kill her and her mother killed herself. Her sister was killed by her father. Extras: Her family has a history of running estremely fast. And she has nondialitesis. (i have that in real life, its a condition where her eyes don't dilate so she cat stare into the sun and burn her eyes) -SpiritOfWolfWaters Approved! Sorry for the delay :) Rainy Talk Blog 16:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bird Rank: Rouge Appearance: A calico she-kit with bright blue eyes, a small pink nose, soft fur, short stubby whiskers, and sharp teeth and claws. Personality: She is curious of what is around her, and about the clans, even though he foster father won't let he near them. She is smart, and like to pull pranks on her brother. She is very quick-witted and loves to use huge vocabulary and loves big words that her foster mother and father speak of. She is also very loud, and she will spy on you whenever she gets the chance. She tells her father and mother everything she sees, she always knows what's going on. History: She was found alone with her brother, Caleb, she was then taken with Shadow and Dusty, and is now in training to be a rouge. Family: Mother: Unknown, Father: Unknown, Foster Father: Shadow, Foster Mother: Dusty, Brother: Caleb. Extras: She is her father's spy. ~Mistybrook 'Ceppted! ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 20:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Stonepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:Small, dappled gray she-cat with bright amber eyes and a pink nose. Personality: A little shy, but she is great with helping out. She is kind and sweet, and is always there for those in need. She can get a little nervous at times though. History: Born into NightClan. Family: Hawkmask's neice. Extras: Has a crush on Firepaw. AND Name: Firepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Bright ginger tabby tom with an orangeish pelt and blue eyes. History: Born by Splashpelt's deceased sister, Dawnberry. Family: Mother is Dawnberry (deceased), aunt is Splashpelt, uncle is Birchwhisker, and cousins are yet to be born! Extras: Has a little crush on Stonepaw. ~ Hawky who hopes to have this approved! *-* Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 00:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Name: Russetfang Rank: Elder Appearance: Huge, well muscled, battle-scarred, russet tabby tom with green eyes, long, matted, patchy fur, shredded ears, a stumpy tail, a missing eye, and a twisted paw. He has razor-sharp claws and has siz toes on one of his paws. Personality: A bold, aggressive fighter. Very loving and fearless. History: Russetkit was born to unknown NightClan parents in a long, viscious leaf-bare. While he was still a kit, his father died of greencough. His mother wasn't able to produce enough milk, so he relied on the other queens. She then died of starvation, along with the rest of his littermates. He was distraught for many moons, so he wandered out into the forest and fell into a stream, twisting his paw. Russetpaw grew up with an agressive mentor, where he was taught his agressive ways. During his apprenticeship, WhisperClan invaded the camp, where her was horribly injured; with a missing eye. He was included in many battles, therefore he became battle-scarred and shredded ears. Russetfang received his warrior name in a hot green-leaf. Luckily, no-one died of thirst or hunger. He fell in love, and spent many moons with his mate. While she was expecting, a fox invaded and stole her from camp. He tried to track it down, but it was too late. His mate and the tiny kits inside her were dead, and he went into a dark depression. He escaped NightClan and became a rogue. it was hard living, so then he decided to return to NighClan. He served NightClan for many moons, and now he has decided to become an elder. As his hearing slowly fades, he is happy to have served NighClan for as long as possible. He vowed to spend the rest of his days relaxing, with his good friend, Appleshine. Family: None. Extras: N/A ~Hawky Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 19:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Name:Flowerpaw. Rank:Warrior Apprentice. Apperence:A skinny, long-legged calico cat with a very bushy,squirrel-like tail.And big crystal blue eyes. Personality:Bubbly,kind-hearted,sentivtive,wise,a philosopher,very loyal and very peacefull but will fight furiously if needed History:A lone, friendly past kittypet walking around the forest looking for a place to stay.she used to live with a very mean twoleg and has'nt eaten in a while.Her mother used to tell her stories about about a clan of cats living in the forest called Nightclan and that was were she going...... Family:N/A Extras:Still has her collar...... Name: Sweetlily Rank: Warrior Appearance: A delicate, small pure-white cat with green eyes, has lost an ear, thanks to an abusive Twoleg. Personality: Sweetlily has long since perfected a doll-like facade. She is usually kind, sweet, and incredibly innocent. However, when thrust into a fighting position, she can easily take down cats four times her size with her wit and vicious claws. History: Sweetlily was born into an abusive Twoleg family. Eigth months after her birth, her mother and her sister left the Twoleg's house in search of a clan in the woods. Soon into their journey they encountered a vicious badger who killed Sweetlily's mother and her sister. Sweetlily killed the badger but did not escape without a scratch, as she lost her left ear thanks to the badger. She soon reached Nightcla. Family: N/A Hey, Puffle Dude! (talk) 13:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 19:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Name:Silverpool ' '''Rank: Medicine Cat (If avalible) ' 'Appearance: A longhaired silver she cat, with big green eyes. ' 'Personality: She is very loving, and cares more for others than herself. ' 'History: She was born to an unknown mother and father, and was taken to Night Clan so she could survive the harsh leaf bare. ' '''Family: N/A Extras: Silverpool has the power to walk in dreams. --SilverPoolofSunclan99 (talk) 18:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 20:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan Category:Archives